Paw patrol and the new friends
Cast: Ryder Rocky Rubble Skye Zuma Marshall Chase Austin Kiki Skipper Tails It was a snowy day in adventure bay Rocky: this show is funny right Chase Chase: Yeah what ever Rocky Marshall: shhh They're watching Apollo Rubble comes walking in Rubble: what did I miss! Rocky: nothing much Chase: I'm hungry Rocky: I'll get some snacks Rocky goes down the slide Rocky looks at the yard and sees a boy a dog a Fox and a penguin Rocky: huh? Rocky runs over Rocky: you guys ok The boy gets up Austin: huh? Kiki: where are we Rocky: Adventure bay Austin looks at kiki Austin: I told you not TO TOUCH IT Kiki: WELL I'M SORRY! Skipper: guys calm down Rocky: you guys wanna come inside Tails: sure They follow Rocky Rocky: this is the lookout Austin: cool Rocky shows them the elevator Kiki: woah! Austin has a blue mask Kiki a orange mask Skipper a red mask And tails a purple mask They arrive at the top Austin: cool! They see the other pups Kiki: who are they Rocky: the rest of the paw patrol They take off they're masks Rubble: oh hey Rocky where's the treats? And who are those people? Rocky: they're the... Austin: masked hero's Chase turns around Chase: oh hello Meanwhile Alex: grandpa can i go see the pups! Mr.porter: sure Alex be careful... WAIT NO! Mr porter grabs Alex Alex: what the They see robo dog With red eyes Alex: call Ryder They call Ryder Ryder: no jobs to big no pups to small Ryder: PAW PATROL TO THE LOOK OUT! Skye&Zuma: Ryder needs us! They get to the elevator Zuma: where the west? Skye: not sure They go up Skye: there you guys are Ryder: robo dog has gone mad! Pups: gasp Austin: we can help Ryder: how Austin: we got weapons Kiki: Yeah Ryder: I'm not sure Tails: come on let's us help Ryder: fine Skipper: alright what we do Ryder: first Skye I need you to find robo dog Skye: let's take to the sky Ryder: and Rocky to fix robo dog Rocky: green means go! Ryder: I guess kiki to stop robo dog Kiki: I'm ready to nunchucky into action Ryder: PAW PATROL IS ON A ROLL! They all get in their viehcaels Kiki: where to? They stop at Mr porters restorount Ryder: where's robo dog? Alex:that way They go towards city hall Skye: I see him! Kiki gets up He uses his one nunchuck and throws in and it wraps around robos dogs legs Kiki: got him! Ryder: pull him down Kiki slowly pulls him down Rocky: alright I'll fix him Rocky gets a new antenna Rocky: all fixed! All; yeah! They go back to the lookout Ryder: he all fix Marshall: good Dubstep mission complete theme Marshall: let's play ball Kiki: Yeah! The end Trivia: The ninjas were not in this episode Kiki is the only one to use his weapon in this episode. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories